The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: She shows up out of know where and instantly knows everything. I'm the only one that's seen her, but I have to see her again, no matter what it takes. I have to see Allyson Dawson again.
1. First Sightings

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Chapter One- First Sightings**

"Cassidy! I'm here!" I shout as I walk into her house, a bouquet of roses hidden behind my back.

"Your late" she sighs as she comes down the stairs. I check my watch, seeing that it was 7:35.

"I'm five minutes late" I laugh, finding it quite adorable at how picky she was. She walks over to me, looking amazing in a pair of white jeans, black Emma Blackery t-shirt and black wedge boots. Her hair, which she had recently dyed a dark blond looked beautiful as she had done soft curls which cascaded down her shoulders.

"Your still late" she says, grabbing her coat.

"I'm sorry" I laugh, about to give her the flowers, but she interrupts me.

"Don't laugh about this Austin. Your still late!" she shouts, getting frustrated.

"Cassidy, calm down, its fine"

"No its not!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this, I'm here now and we can still go to the restaurant."

"It's the principle Austin! Your supposed to be my boyfriend! If your going to be late all the time then what's the point?!"

"I'm five minutes late! Its not like I didn't come at all! And what do you mean by what's the point?!"

"I… I don't know" she stutters, even though both of us knew what this meant.

"Fine! Happy two year anniversary" I shout, pulling the roses out from behind my back and throwing them to the ground in front of her before rushing out the door, slamming it behind me.

_Later That Night_

"So she just freaked about you being five minutes late?" Dez repeats, trying to get his brain around the story I just told him.

"Yep. I don't get it. She's never done anything like this before"

"Listen Austin. It will be fine. You and Cassidy have been together for a year with no problems. She loves you, you love her. You're the perfect couple! Just wait a few days and I'm sure you'll be back together and better than ever. Just you wait and see" he smiles as he gets up off his seat. "I need to be getting home, so I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you later man" I say before he rushes off out of the 24 hour diner. It was already 11pm, but I knew my parents wouldn't be worried. They thought I was out with Cassidy, who the highly approved of me dating. Everyone thought she was perfect, fuck, even I still think she is perfect, but the nights events just confused the hell out of me.

Me and Cassidy met when we were 12, we were friends, but not very close friends. I was the type of boy who didn't really realise that girls existed till I was about 14, and by then she was dating a guy called Dallas. He was a notorious bad boy in our school, which attracted most of the girls, but only Cassidy got the chance of being in an on/off relationship him before he was expelled. But during the time they were dating, I actually started to grow closer to Cassidy. We soon became better friends, much to Dallas's dismay, he hated me. I remember when we were both 15, him and Cassidy were on again at the time and in the middle of a math class he just stormed into the class. Shouting his head off he grabbed me by the collar and started punching me, shouting that I needed to stay away from his girl, that she was his not mine. In the end I had a black eye for a few months and a swollen lip, but it wasn't so bad, since on the night of the beating, Cassidy walked up to me and apologized for her boyfriends, or as I was later informed, ex boyfriends, behaviour. Before she left, she gave me a quick peck on the lips. And I guess that's it, our relationship started from there.

Since then people have thought we were the perfect couple, and so did I.

"You look how I feel" says a voice from across the diner. It takes me a second before I turn around, noticing the only girl left in the diner, we'll technically the only person there apart from me since the waitress has seemed to have given up and gone home already.

"Rough night?" she asks, getting out of her seat in one of the booths and walking over to me. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a black vest, a pair of black vans on her feet. The only real bold colour was coming from her hair, which was a dark brown, but at the bottom, it was dip died. Some parts a bright red, almost like blood, the rest was a bold electric blue.

"I guess you could say that" I say calmly, even though I could feel myself go red and my palms go sweaty. She was highly attractive.

"Let me guess, break up? Sort of" she says. Its like I could see her mind working in her brown eyes, every thought brought a new glint in her eyes.

"H…How could you tell?"

"Do you really want me to explain? Or should I just leave you thinking I'm good at guessing?"

"Please, explain. I like a smart girl" I said, which came out more flirty than I intended.

"A number of things really. The smell, you smell like roses, which is strange for a boy unless you bought the flowers for someone, I presumed a girl. Then there was the phone call. As soon as you got here you phoned a friend, I heard you said it was urgent, not a family member problem, if it was that you'd probably be at home because family is more personal, but still it gave me the idea that something bad had happened. Then the friend, he seemed shocked the whole way through the conversation, something shocking then, so in the end I was left with break up, obviously you two had been together a long time."

"Wow… that is amazing"

"Really?"

"Yeah, how can you do that?"

"I don't know, you're the first person who's ever liked that"

"Its amazing! What do people usually think?"

"They usually think I'm a freak."

"Your not a freak. I think your amazing"

"Thanks" she says blushing.

"I've never seen you around here before"

"Yeah. I'm usually never here. I move around a lot"

"Well… I hope you'll be sticking around for a while" I say. I don't know what I was doing.

"Maybe…" she smiles. "I have to go back. I'll see you later maybe" she giggles. She was stunning, breath taking, and incredibly smart, which I found extremely sexy. I don't know what to say as she grabs the handle of the door, about to leave.

"I'm Austin Moon by the way" I blabber.

"It was nice meeting you Austin Moon, I'm Allyson Dawson."

_**Hey guys, this was just an idea I had. Let me know if you liked it and I should carry one with it. If I get enough reviews I'll update this weekend. **_


	2. Getting Help

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Part Two- Getting Help**

The next day I refused to contact Cassidy. If she changed her mind and wanted to speak to me to make up, she was going to have to make the first move since I was afraid that if I went to see her she would explode again. But still sitting at home and just waiting was painful, so at around 1pm, I decided to go for a walk, not far, just to the small park near my house, but still it was a distraction.

When I get there, I sit on an old worn out bench near a duck pond, most of the paint had been scratched off and replaced with peoples names and perverted ideas, with small doodles of crude things. I chuckled to myself at how childish people were, and then realised that I probably would have done the same thing a couple of years ago.

The nights events were still whizzing round my head, about the shouting and screaming that had happened. I had tried to many times to try and be like Ally last night to figure out why she had been so angry, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't think of things the way she did, I couldn't observe everything and come to some conclusion, it just made no sense to me.

It was lonely in the park, nearly everyone was at work, and everyone else was probably at the beach since it was such a nice day. Even the ducks seemed to have gone somewhere better. The water was still and calm as I sat there, until I see drops of water splash everywhere as a stone is skipped through the water. I look up to see a girl picking up another stone on the opposite side of the pond. I squint to see a familiar figure.

Getting off the bench I walk as fast as I can to the other side of the pond.

"Hey" I shout when I get a bit closer. She looks up from that lake to see me.

"Still haven't gotten back together with your girlfriend then" I says, looking away to skip another stone, which glides up from the water, bouncing about 4 times before sinking.

"How could you possible know that?" I ask when I get to her, watching the next stone go further than the last.

"Really? Its simple this time Austin. Do I really have to explain? If you had gotten back together, you wouldn't be here." she laughs, making me feel stupid.

"So… What are you doing here?"

"It helps me think, being in a peaceful place"

"What are you thinking about?"

"God, so many things. Too many things" she sighs, never once looking at me as she throws the next stone. It lands with a large splash in the middle of the pond.

"Anything I can help with?" I say, part of me laughing as to why I even bothered asking, I would be no use to her.

"Unless you know a place where people wont find me crazy, psychotic, a freak or whatever insult there is, oh, and a place where people wont want me dead, then no, I don't think you can help me"

"Wait… people… people want you dead? Why?"

"I'm not going to get into that now. The question is" she says turning around to face me, her hair swishing as she does. She was dressed plainly in a pair of black leggings, a black t-shirt which was long on her thighs and some blue converses which matched her hair. It was a simple outfit, but she made it real suited her. "Why do you seem so interested in me? I'm just a girl you a 5 minute conversation with yesterday, yet you still found it necessary to approach me today."

"I have never met anyone who thinks like you do. Your more interesting than you realize."

"Nope." she says, turning around on her heels quickly as she throws another stone, this time it skips over the water about 7 times. "Lying. I can see it in your eyes. Plain as day. You're here because you want to know something. Something you think I can deduct. Due to our only conversation yesterday, I'm guessing its about your girlfriend. Am I right first of all?"

"Y… Yes" I say out of shock.

"You want to know if I can tell you why she was upset with you. The answer is no. I could guess that it was something to do with your hair since you put way to much product in it. But no, that's not it. I cant tell you exactly why, but she can, and she will, because she's about to text you in 3...2..."

_Beep Beep _goes my phone in my pocket.

"Damn it. My timings off" she sighs, throwing her final stone. Pulling my phone out of my pocket Cassidy's number is showing bright on the screen.

"How the hell do you do that?" I laugh. "I wish I could know how your brain works. But then again, I think I would go crazy"

"You think I don't" she smirks quietly so I only just hear it. I choose to ignore the comment since it was clearly something she didn't want to talk about. God she was amazing, intriguing. Every sentence she says to me makes her more attractive.

"Go on. Go see your girlfriend" she turns around, a smile on her face. Seeming happier now.

"Promise me you wont leave town until I see you again" I say, remembering from last night that she travels around a lot.

"I hate promises, half the time there forgotten or broken. But I'll try my hardest" she smiles to me as I walk in one direction and she goes the other. Smart was certainly the new sexy.

**Okay guys. If you want me to continue then I will. Say 25 reviews and I'll post a new chapter?**


	3. First Party

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Part Three- First Party**

"You said you wanted to see me?" I say when Cassidy opens the door to her house. I'm not usually one for insults, but she looked terrible. Her hair was bunched and knotty. Her pyjamas covered in stains, probably from the food that was scattered around the living room which I could see over her shoulder.

"Yeah" she sighs, walking over to the couch and lifting up a box.

"I wanted to return your stuff you left at my house" she says handing my the small brown cardboard box with a few DVD's and a hoodie inside.

"Oh, ok. I didn't think this was why you wanted me to come round"

"You thought I was going to say I wanted to get back together?" she sighs with a smile. "I do…" she starts, then I look up at her with a smile.

"Thank god" I sigh, forgetting about Ally for a second. "I've missed you. And it was a stupid fight, I knew we could move past it…"

"BUT…" Cassidy interrupts, making me loose my smile. "I need time. I wish I could explain everything to you Austin, but I cant, not right now at least. I still love you Austin, with all my heart, but we cant be together right now. I think we need a break, from us." she says, breaking my heart in a matter of seconds. Its like I could literally hear it break inside my chest. "Friends?" she says, stretching out her hand, wanting me to shake it. So I do. And then I leave.

The whole ride home is spent just staring out of the window. Not knowing what to think of, I choose not to think at all. When I get home I chuck the box on the ground. Once again, feeling the need to escape, I leave my house and head back to the park.

"Back so soon" shouts a voice as I walk. I look around but I cant see anyone anywhere.

"Up here" the voice laughs. I look up to see in a tall oak tree sits Ally. Staring intensely at one of the leaves on the tree. I tried to figure out myself that she was probably trying to think of how long the tree had been there, or something like that. "Once again I say, back so soon." she smiles, looking away from the leaf and swinging one of her legs over the branch of the tree, facing my way.

"Go on. Do your work, deduction, whatever you want to call it."

"Hm" she says, looking down, thinking hard. Once again I could see it in her eyes. The way the sparkled whenever she was trying to figure out the imaginary puzzle. "Your hair, lost some of the product, bit more messy, you've been running your hands through it, which I'm guessing you do when your either embarrassed or infuriated. I guess infuriated due to the lack of perspiration most people get when embarrassed. Your shoes, little more dirty than earlier, you've been kicking the ground, either you're a bad walker or you've needed to kick the ground due to frustration, probably the latter. So, it didn't go well with your girlfriend, she didn't explain anything that happened, and from the extra frustration since your kicking the ground right now, I'm probably right in saying that she didn't get back together with you."

"One day, you will explain to me how your mind works like this, and I still wont understand" I joke, making the both of us laugh. Suddenly a thought pops into my mind…

"Hey, my friend Dez. He's having a party tonight. Would you, would you like to go with me?"

"So soon after you and your girlfriend broke up? I don't think so" she smiles. For a second, she makes me think that she's just a normal girl. But that soon changes. "Plus, I'm not good with parties, too many people. I'd be caught in no time, sentenced to death if they catch me." she mummers to herself, probably thinking I couldn't hear her, but I do. "Austin. Think about it. Do your own deduction, do I look like the type of person who goes to parties?" she laughs. Her laugh both sweet and sour at the same time.

"I guess that's a no"

"Of course it's a no. There'd be people there" she laughs, even though I could tell it wasn't a joke.

"Ok, how about you come to my house? Say 10pm? We'll have our own party. You and me?"

"I don't know Austin"

"Come on." I say, just before she swings her legs and pushes her arms off the branch, making her fall from the branch to the ground. It shocks me she had the bravery to jump that high, since it was too high even for me.

"Ugh, maybe. I'll see if I can come by" she smiles before walking off into the trees without a goodbye.

"Its 3 Dove Street! Okay?" I shout to her, but she's too far away so she doesn't reply.

_Later That Night_

I sit on my couch, my palms sweaty and my head running in circles. I really did like Ally, she was intriguing and infuriating at the same time, and god she was sexy.

_Knock Knock _

I rush straight to the door, and suddenly my worries fades. She was dressed in a black skirt with leggings underneath, a dark blue top and some black converses. Her coat was a dark grey and reached all the way down to her knees. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, clearly showing the bold dip dyed colours.

"Hey, you came" a ridicules smile on my face.

"Well, you asked me too, and I had a bit of time" she smiles back. I move out of the doorway so she can come in. She takes her coat off which I take from her and hang on the coat rack attached to the wall.

"How are you?"

"Um, good, good I think. You?"

"I'm good… for a guy who got officially dumped today" I laugh, she only gives a small giggle. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Come see" we both walk into the kitchen where I've put out all of my parents alcohol. I was sure they wouldn't notice any missing, they weren't that observant.

"Thanks" she says, grabbing one of the beers from a four pack of Corona.

_An hour later_

The table in the living room was scattered with many different bottles, from beer to wine, and even a half empty bottle of vodka with 2 shot glasses collapsed on their sides next to it. Ally was laying over the couch while I was sat on the ground in front of her.

"…And that's how I figured out that the night before she had actually kissed a mannequin not a real man by her earrings!" she finishes her sentence before bursting out in laughter. I laugh as well, resting my head on the couch near her leg.

"That is brilliant"

"You keep saying that. Why?"

"Because its true. Your clevernus…Smartnus…intelligence is just unbelievable!"

"Thanks" she sighs, trying to stop laughing.

"Another one?" I say, grabbing the bottle of vodka and the two shot glasses.

"No, I shouldn't. Its already altering my perception." she says, sitting up.

"Go on" I say, trying to convince her.

"One more. Then I need to stop" so I hand her the shot which she downs in one quick gulp. I watch her do this before downing mine. Even drunk she was still smarter than most people I knew.

I lift my body up to sit up on the couch next to her. She looks at me and I look at her.

"Your amazing, you really are" I say, placing my hand on her arm. Seconds later she adjusts her arm so her hand is over my wrist.

Its plain and simple what I do next. I start to lean in.

She looks carefully in my eyes as I do, but soon I forget and start to close mine.

"Nope" she says, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me backwards.

"What is it?"

"Your pupils dilated which admittedly does show attraction, but your pulse" she says, lifting up our hands which were still linked by her hand and my wrist. "Your pulse didn't raise when your started to lean in"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that yes, you do find me attractive, but not in the way you think. If I did kiss you, there would be no emotion there. Your more attracted to someone else, which I would expect anyway, you just broke up with your girlfriend. You only invited me here tonight because you wanted someone to drink with and a small hope that you might be getting off with someone tonight. Well, sorry to disappoint you Austin, but its not going to be me." she says, getting up off the couch and grabbing her coat. With one swish its on and she opening the door to leave.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I have to go" she says stepping outside.

"Wait. I will see you again wont I?"

"I don't make promises" and then she disappears into the darkness…

_**Since it was so close to 25 I thought I'd update anyway. Shall we say 35-40 reviews and I'll update again soon. **_


	4. Missing Links

**The Mysteries Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Part Four- Missing Link**

"So, this girl, she just disappears, you never know when she's going to show up next?"

"Nope, she just appears out of no where" I sigh as we sit both down in a booth at a restaurant near Dez's house. I don't even know why I said I would come along, I wasn't hungry, my stomach was just unable to eat for the past few days.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Um, my house, a week ago."

"Wait, she came to your house?"

"Yes, I was upset about Cassidy, and I asked her over for a drink and…"

"You didn't man, not on the night you broke up with Cassidy. That's just cruel, cruel to the girl, cruel to Cassidy, and to yourself"

"No, we didn't. I tried to kiss her, but she stopped me. She's smart, smarter than anyone I've ever met. On the night I met her she figured out straight away that I had girlfriend problems. She calls it deducting or something"

"When did you meet her?"

"Remember when I called you over to that diner right after Cassidy broke down about me being five minutes late? After you left, she came over to me"

"She came in after I'd gone?"

"No, she was in one of the booths when you arrived, she was there the whole time"

"Austin… that diner was empty when we were there. There was us, no one else"

"You probably just didn't notice her."

"I ask this in all seriousness…a…are you sure you not just imagining this girl?"

"What are you talking about?! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm being serious dude. It would make sense. There was no one in the diner when we were there, but according to you she was there the whole time. She only ever pops up when there's no one else around but you"

"She doesn't want to be seen. She told me that some people were after her"

"Whatever you say man… just tell me if she pops up again… I'm worried about you"

"Trust me, I'm not just imagining her"

And that's where we leave the topic. Ally doesn't come up again for the rest of the day, or for the rest of the week actually. She did say she moved town a lot, she had probably already left town by now, moved on. She was probably way out of the country and on a plane, but then again, maybe planes were to dangerous for her. Either way, I assumed she was gone and I wouldn't be seeing her again.

I regretted that night at my house. I wish I hadn't have tried to kiss her. She could read every little detail like a book, I should have known that the kiss would be too good to be true. I liked her, I really did, but she could tell that at the time my heart wasn't in it. It was just spur of the moment. I wanted to apologize to her, tell her I regret it and that I wanted to keep seeing her, but I guess it was too late for that now.

_5 days later_

Walking along the street with my phone in my hand, I waited for Cassidy to text me back. She had texted me the other day saying that she missed me and she thought we should meet up, I told her I would see her tonight. I was simply waiting for a time to come round as I walked to the flower shop. Even if we were just staying friends for now, flowers would be a nice surprise for her I thought. I buy her a beautiful bunch of white lilies which I thought she would love. As I'm leaving just someone comes running past me.

There's a flourish of a grey coat, a hood covering the head so I couldn't see, but as the person turns their head for a split second I see the vibrant red which is all too familiar. Forgetting everything else which I was supposed to do, I drop the bunch of flowers to the ground, they land with a small bounce, some of the petals falling off but then soon blown away into the air by the wind. I begin to run. I can barley manage to keep up as they dash down tight corners and small allies. I hide behind a corner as they come to a stop. She does a running jump, grabbing the ladder to the fire escape which lead to the roof of a tall building. Pulling it down, she quickly scrambles up, making sure to keep her head down, hidden from everything the whole time. When I see her climb onto the roof of the building, I start to climb the ladder. She wasn't the only one who could be sneaky.

When I reach the roof, I don't climb up straight away, I peer over the top just a bit, trying to see what she was doing. My breath is instantly taken, my heart racing as I see her… standing…on the edge. Quickly, desperately, I climb onto the roof and rush towards her.

"Stop!" I shout, getting as close as I can before she turns to face me, holding her hand out, signalling me to stop.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she shouts, anger in her voice.

"I saw you. You ran past me. I had to see what you were doing"

"Your going to regret this you know. Getting involved with me. It will cause you more danger than you can ever imagine!"

"I don't care! Just come down off the edge!"

"Why should I?! People want me dead. If they catch me than I will be dead. Might as well just give them what they want!"

"You cant die. Not today. Your Allyson Dawson, you are the smarted girl I've ever met and I am not going to let you die today."

"Well maybe I wan to Austin! Did you ever think about that? Did you ever think that every single day is hell for me? That every thought in my mind, every time I figure stuff out it makes me go even more insane! People don't think of that! People only want me to help them, people only want something from me!" she shouts before she starts randomly laughing. "Like you" she laughs. "You just like all of them. You've only ever wanted me to help you. To figure out if your girlfriend has forgiven you yet. My mind never stops. Everything I look at is always over thought. I climbed onto here and already figured out that five of the people that live here are students, one is a nurse and the other is a lawyer who is going through a divorce. Do you know how I did that? By the state of their windows! Not by what's inside, but just by how their windows look! I don't give two craps who lives you, but yet my brain still finds it necessary to find it out! Do you think you could live with that?!"

"No. No I couldn't. But you can. I know you can"

"You've met me four times, how could you possible know that?"

"Because, I've done some deduction of my own. Yes it was slower than how you do it, but still. I know that your scared of everything. Your scared of living in case people find you a freak, you haven't thought for one second that people could actually find you amazing. You've isolated yourself most of your life. But at the same time, your sacred of death. That's why your running from whoever your running from. Your terrified that that you cant have this freedom to go wherever you want and be a mystery to whoever you meet, because secretly you enjoy it. All you really need is to talk to other people, have the normality you've never had And I know that if you have been strong for this long, you can carry on for a bit longer" I say. She doesn't say anything else, her expression is blank as she looks at me for a second before turning around. She looks down at the long drop from the roof. The strong wind that was blowing makes her hood fall from over her head and down her neck. That's when I see she's changed her hair. Its no longer dark brown with red and blue dip dye, its not all bright red with shorter layers than before. Having tried my other options, I say the only thing I had left.

"I like your hair"

"Wh…what?" she stutters, looking over her shoulder to me.

"I like your hair. It suits you"

"Thanks" she smiles. I feel like it's the first time I've seen a genuine smile on her face, and its beautiful.

She turns away again, looking down at the drop one last time before she turns her whole body round to face me. She stretches the both of her arms out sideways, her bottom of long coat flies behind her in the wind, and for a second I panic thinking that she is going to fall backwards. But then she claps her hands together and jumps forwards, back off the ledge and onto safety. I give a huge sigh of relief as I rush forward and wrap my arms around her.

**Hey guys. I just wanted to answer someone's question, I cant remember who asked, but yes I do watch Sherlock, its one of my favourite shows. I was considering adding a few pieces from the show on here, tell me if you think it's a good idea. **

**Um, 40 reviews and I'll update. **


	5. Looking Deeper

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson **

**Part Five- Looking Deeper**

"Why did you change your hair then?"

"I don't know. I just thought I should add some colour, and the red seemed like a nice choice"

"It really does suit you" I smile. After the whole drama me just sat down on the roof and just talked. It was relaxing to just sit together and talk while looking at the sun go down over all the buildings. It was almost as beautiful as her.

"Thanks." she smiles, looking down at the ground, I could see her cheeks blush red.

"You know what my friend said a few days ago? He said that he thought you weren't actually real. That you were just a figment of my imagination"

"Really?" she laughs, but this laugh was all sweet, the sour seemed to have disappeared. "What do you think? Do you think I'm a figment of your imagination?"

"God I hope your not. I don't think I could handle it"

"Don't worry. I'm 100% real. Promise" she replies, the both of us laughing by now.

"Good. I would hate myself forever if I had fallen for someone I'd made up in my mind" I blab. I cover my mouth with my hands immediately after I'd said that. I could feel my cheeks burning up, I couldn't believe I had just said that! She sees my embarrassment immediately, and being that amazing, she decides not to say anything. She smiles, but she changed the subject, helping me pretend that it had never happened.

"So this friend. Is he that Dez who invited you to that party?"

"Yeah. He's a good friend, we can have a joke but I always know he's looking out for me"

"How long have you known him?" she asks. Even though I could tell in her brain that she had already figured that out, I decided to answer her anyway. We were having a moment away from all this deduction and away from everything serious for a moment, and I was enjoying it, she was enjoying it.

"For as long as I can remember, since I was born I think. My parents were friends with his parents so we were introduced to each other at a young age so we've just been best friends ever since"

"That's really cool. You too sound really close"

"We are… so what about you? Do you have any friends?" I kick myself after I'd asked that question, regretting it. It was a stupid question to ask a person that hated nearly ever other person, never stayed in one place long enough to have a best friend.

"Not really. I've never really had a best friend. Although…" then I get an answer I completely never expected. "I did used to have this one friend. She was called Trish, part Spanish, this ridiculously curly hair that went everywhere" she laughs, remembering it all. "I was friends with her when I lived in Montana."

"When was this?"

"Must have been… 12 years ago. We were both 6 years old I think. When I was young, my mom, she didn't want me to go out a lot, didn't really want me to socialize with other children. Its easy to understand why to be honest. She only used to let me out to play in the yard, then this girl who lived next door started to peek through the fence, we started to talk. When I told my mom she was angry at first, furious. She didn't understand me either, she was always terrified that the other kids would make fun of me and the parents would hate her. But just this once, she started to let me play round Trish's house. We soon became friends, admittedly she called me wired a couple of times, but she always said after that that she liked that about me. She was already going to school at the time. I just remember, sitting in my room everyday and waiting at the window, just waiting till I saw Trish and her mom walking back home. That was when I knew that I could go round and play and just be normal for a few hours. When I was about 8 years old, I got worried because Trish started to make new friends, she started to bring other people round her house so I would just sit at home alone."

"Did you never go to school at all?"

"I did. I somehow convinced my mom that if I could get along with Trish than I was sure that I would be fine going to school. She as very apprehensive but I soon got round to her and went to the local school. The same one a Trish"

"What happened? Did it go ok?" I ask. There's a long pause as she looks at the sun setting before she answers.

"Children are dicks to new kids. Even though they had never talked to me they didn't want to talk to me. They had already formed their little groups, I didn't fit in any of them. Then when this girl did come up to me and tried to talk, I did the thing I usually do and terrified her. She told everyone that I was a freak. I was bullied for the whole year until my mom found out about it and stopped me going to school from then on. Then again, the teachers hated me anyway, I knew most of the things they were teaching us."

"What happened with Trish?"

"Well, she already had a group of friends. When I came to the school, she told me that she now realised how much of a freak I was and said she didn't want to speak to me anymore, so she didn't. I'd see her from time to time from the window. Going out with her friends and so on, but I never talked to her. That was the end of our friendship I guess. I haven't really had proper friends, far from a best friend. I don't think its something I'm capable of."

"Well, you've got me…"

"Hu?…" she reply curiously, looking at me in confusion.

"You've got me… I'm your friend"

"Oh…" she says blinking her eyes rapidly. I could tell it was something she didn't think would ever happen, having a friend. I wanted to help her, help her have some normalness she'd always wanted, and I guess this was the first step. I knew it would be a hard job, but I planned on one day introducing her to Dez, then some other people, until she knew that she could be around them, she could be liked and loved.

"T…Thank you" she says, a small smile appearing on her face. It was beautiful to see. Suddenly she wasn't a distance away from the whole of reality. She was there. She was real. She was happy.

"I'm gonna tell you something." I say, changing the subject suddenly. "You know that night when I invited you to that party? I was relieved when you said you didn't want to go?"

"Why?"

"Because, to be honest. I hate parties. There my nightmare. I prefer to be at home, with a movie and a take away" I say, which makes her giggle. "But you cant tell anyone that. I have a reputation to keep"

"I couldn't have gone anyway. Not just because of the people thing, but because of the music!"

"What's wrong with the music?"

"Its just bland noise. I mean that whole dubstep stuff and all the stupid songs like that Robin Thicke thing people called music?! Its just a bland noise to me!"

"Okay, what music do you like then?"

"I'm a sucker for all the old songs!"

"What? Like the Beatles? The Who?"

"All amazing! So much better than the rubbish you get now! And the Doors!"

"Okay" I laugh. This was the first time I had seen her so passionate about anything other than deducting things. It was amazing to see that under all this intelligence was a person just like everyone else, someone with passions and guilty pleasures. Someone who would have gotten along with everyone if everyone hadn't have been so quick to judge and given her a chance, if she had been given a kinder upbringing. "So, what's your favourite song then?"

"You first" she giggles, feeling genuinely happy for what I sensed had been a long time.

"I asked you! But… um… I have to say Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by the Beatles"

"Good choice, I cant argue with that really… well, I can. My favourite song is December, 1963 by The Four Seasons. That is one of the best songs ever!"

"Really?! Didn't think that would be your favourite"

"It's a classic! And a little cheesy. I mean, I love a bit of cheesy songs" she giggles.

By now it had already started to get dark but that was never the topic matter. We just found small, simple stupid things to talk about. It was amazing to hear her being natural, without the whole hiding thing in the way.

"We should probably get going" she sighs but a smile is still on her face. "People will start to get curious if the find us up here"

"Yeah. Your right" I reply as we both get up and walk over to the fire escape. I let her go first, trying to be a gentleman. When we both reach the ground she gives me a small smile.

"Well, thank you for today. I'll see you later" she says, for once it actually sounded like a promise that she would see me again.

"Where are you staying anyway?"

"Just a small hotel near here. Why?"

"Well, just so you know. If you ever need to. You can always come stay with me"

"Thank you. I'll… I'll keep that in mind. See you later Austin"

"By Allyson" I smile back as she walks away into the night.

I smile as I start to walk home. I turn my phone on and my jaw drops. There a re 5 miss calls and 8 texts from Cassidy, the last one reading…

_Austin! Where the hell are you?_

_**Guys, please tell me you have heard December, 1963 by The Four Seasons! It is my favourite song of all time to be honest. But anyway! I've given up with the whole this many reviews and I'll update, I'll just update whenever. See you next time. **_


	6. Playing Evil

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Part 6- Playing Evil**

"I'm sorry Cassidy!" I shout down the phone while she shouts back. It was deafening to the ear, I could barely make sense of any of her words they were that loud!

"Sorry! Don't give me sorry…" is all I can understand before it goes into a loud high pitched drone.

When it gets to about half ten my ear can only hear a loud ringing sound instead of the drone so I hang up instead. In one night I had convinced myself to go after a girl who I wasn't even sure I wanted anymore, saved Allyson from jumping off a building, accidentally blabbed to her that I fancied her, made her smile by telling her that yes, I was in fact her friend and then got into an argument with a girl I have started to feel like isn't worth all of the things she puts me through.

A second after I hang up, my phone starts to buzz, the same number popping up on screen. I think for a second about what I'm going to say before I press the bright green answer button.

"Cassidy" I say, interrupting the screaming that had already started. "Take a break and listen to me for a second!" I shout, trying to over power her voice. I hear a deep breath and she stops, leaving the silence for me to fill.

"I know that we broke up for your own personal reasons, and I'm fine with that, if you don't want to tell me, don't tell me. But you broke my heart when you said we were over. And you said you needed your time, and you may be ready to try again, but I'm not. I still want my time. I still need my space."

"What are you trying to say" she asks. Her words softer, it just reminds me of myself, when I asked exactly the same thing at the beginning of all this.

"I'm saying I don't want to talk to you until I'm ready. I need my own space for once" I say before pulling the phone away from my ear and pressing the end call button. I take a deep breath of fresh air, like it was the first one I'd had in months. As I blow out, due to the coldness of the air, it comes out like smoke, I watch it twist and turn in the wind as it flies above my head.

Its strange how in one breath you can feel like a new person. Because that's how I felt. I felt like I was new. The boy who clung on to his girlfriend was gone, gone like the breath I just took. Suddenly everything had changed. I didn't need her, I didn't need any of it, I just needed her…

As I walk back to my house at around midnight, I smile, because it sounded like a promise, she would see me again. And this time I was sure, I would kiss her.

_5 am_

_*Ring Ring*_

"H…Hello" I mummer sleepily not even bothering to check the number before answering.

"Austin!" shouts a familiar voice, I soon realise a second later that its Dez.

"What do you want Dez? Its so early" I sigh, sitting up in my bed, rubbing my eyes with my one available hand.

"You know I wouldn't usually call you at this time if it want important. My mom…" Dez's mom worked as a cop at the local station. She was actually one of the best cops there has ever been, but she did her job almost completely unnoticed by her boss.

"She was given a complaint about that local house, they call it smack down or something. There was a fight there, a couple of people arrested, a couple of people escaped. They caught some on CCTV cameras, one of them matched the description of a girl named Allyson Dawson"

"She was one of the ones that escaped?"

"Yep. I have one question though, what was she doing at smack down isn't that where all the…" I hang up before I have to give an answer that I didn't know myself. Smack down was the local drugs den. A place where the dealers made their drugs and the stupid went to get high in private.

Quickly, while still in my pyjamas bottoms, I grab a sweatshirt to cover my bare torso and slipping on some sneakers before rushing out the door. What was she doing there? I could never imagine Allyson as an addict, never. But she was always full of surprises…

Calling a cab, I get him to drive me to smack down as fast as I could, Avoiding the entrance since it was over run with police arresting the people inside who were too high to realise what was actually going on. I make him stop a few blocks down before paying him, I was going to have to look down the allies to try and find her. As I trudge down the darkened paths I seemed to have had the same idea as many others. There were many sympathetic smiles between mothers and fathers who were trying to find their children who were inside the building at the time before they were smart enough to run. Girlfriends looking for boyfriends who they probably only dated because they loved a bad boy, a few boyfriends looked for their girlfriends even though some of them looked like they were used to this routine by now.

"Austin" whispers a husky, tired voice as I walk past a couple more addicts. I turn sharp on my heels to see it was a middle aged man talking to me. His eyes were almost closing, his face so pale it was scary. As he talked I noticed that most of his teeth had fallen out and the ones that were left were a mix of yellow and black, rotting away like the ones that had been there before.

"Austin Moon"

"Yes, that's me" I say, taking only one step closer, it's as close as I dared to get.

"She said you'd come looking"

"She… you mean Al…"

"Don't say her name here! The police are near!" he interrupts quickly. "She's down there" he whispers, pointing to a small cornered up ally way with a dead end. I can see, just at the end in the moonlight is a figure.

"Thank you so so much" I smile, before starting to rush off, but the mans words bring me back.

"I can see why she likes you so much" he chuckles. I stop for a second, wanting to question him.  
"She said she likes me? What did she say?"

"She didn't exactly say she likes you, but I can read between the lines" he chuckles again. I'm about to question him further, but he stops me. "Go on! Go get her out of here" he says pointing off in her direction. Quickly I snap back into action and run over to the corner. As soon as I reach the figure I kneel in front of it.

"Allyson" I whisper gently so only she could hear me. She mummers as she moves her head a bit as she stirs herself back to reality. Her hood is pulled over her head, the collar of her coat is up as well, trying to give her move cover. Her eyes barely open, but I can see they are red and sore. Whether it was due to any drugs she had taken or she was just sleep deprived I didn't know, and I didn't have enough time to ask.

"Come on" I say, trying to grab her hands to help her up so we could walk back to my house, but as I try she just falls back to the floor, finding it impossible to walk. I do the only thing I had to do, I place one arm under her shoulders and the other under her legs, picking up her tiny body I start to carry her. The man who helped me earlier smiles at me as I walk past him, his word re-run in my head "I can see why she likes you". For reason, this seemed to stick in my brain and seem more important than the fact I was carrying a likely high Allyson back to my house. As I left the ally ways, I received several more sympathetic smiles from families, boyfriends smiled back since they were in the same situation, girlfriends smiled more cheerily at me which scared me the most. I avoided getting a cab in case we were spotted, so I took the back streets. It took me about half an hour to reach my house again.

As soon as we're home, I double lock the doors and put a chair propped up against the handle so it would be even harder if someone decided to get in. I then carry Allyson up the stairs and into my bedroom where I take off her coat and hoodie which felt wet and cold, reviling her startling pink hair, I then take off her red converses and place them next to the bed. Leaving her in a plain black vest and leggings I lift the duvet over her body. I could see the difference between the Allyson I saw on the building earlier and the one I saw now, it was clear as day. Despite everything that had happened that day, she was giving up. It scared me to see how in a matter of hours she had changed from a strong girl, ready to carry on her fight to this weak girl who needed carrying home I was seeing now. But there was something that hadn't changed. I still loved the hell out of her. I stroke back a piece of bright pink hair that had fallen over her face before standing up about to walk out of the room and crash on the couch. But as I'm about to leave, I hear a whisper.

"Austin…Austin" she repeats, I walk towards her and take her hand, stroking it with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm here" I whisper back, only imagining how confusing this could be for her.

"Thank you"

"What were you doing in smack down?" I ask quietly since I could see she was falling back to sleep.

"Do you know what's fun about playing against the devil" she says, opening her eyes fully for the first time in the night, or early hours of the morning, whatever. "You never know who's going to win"

_**I'll update when I can, I'm currently writing a new story as well. Hope you enjoyed, to be honest, this was probably my most favorite chapter to write so far, it was interesting to write! **_


	7. Telling Truths

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Part Seven- Telling Truths **

The next day flies by fast, Allyson is asleep for most of the time and I daren't wake her since she needed the rest. I check on her a couple of times during the day and every time she starts to look a bit more normal. It was terrifying last night to see her like, a part of me refused to let me sleep, wanting to sit by her bedside in case her body started to give in because of whatever the hell she took.

Its around 4pm as I hear footsteps come down the stairs. I'm still sat on the couch watching TV as she walks into the living room.

"Purple" she says, sitting down on the other couch.

"What?" I ask, confused as to why that was the first word she had said to me.

"Purple, the next colour I should change my hair too? I was just thinking about it. Wanted a second opinion"

"Um… sure…yeah" I stutter. Was this really the most important thing to discuss at that moment?

"Good. Might get it done tomorrow" she smiles at me quickly before turning her head to the TV where Scott Pilgrim was fighting Matthew Patel, Ramona's first evil ex boyfriend. As much as I loved this film, I had to get some answers, so I lean forward and grab the remote from the table and switch off the TV.

"Hey, I love that film" she whines, turning her head to me, a pout on her lips. She had put her hoodie on from last night, I guess it must have dried. She uses the long sleeves to cover her hands which are clinging onto her knees as she curls herself into a ball.

"So do I, but I need to ask you some stuff"

"If this is about your girlfriend then…"

"No, its not about my girlfriend, we broke up, she wanted to get back together last night but I said now" I blab. "That's not the point" I sigh, shaking my head at myself for going off subject. "What the hell were you doing at smack down?!"

"Smack down? Wait, is that what you guys call the drugs den?"

"Yes!"

"Stupid name" she mummers to herself, refusing to look at me at the time.

"Answer the question!"

"What do you think I was doing?! I was hiding, until two damn idiots thought lets have a fight and blew my cover!"

"You were hiding? Hiding from who?"

"The god damn police! There was someone being arrested in the room right next to mine, it was too close a call for me to stay there! I had to get out!"

"So you thought you would hide in a god damn drugs den!"

"Yes I know, stupid idea. It would be the first place they'd look for me" she says the last bit to herself like I wasn't even there, but it only left me with more questions.

"Why the hell would a drugs den be an obvious place for them to look?! What the hell are you not telling me?!"

"Oh for fuck sake Austin, were not in kinder garden anymore, but join the fucking dots!"

"You're an addict?" I shout, getting so worked up about all of this.

"Well done" she says clapping her hands slowly and sarcastically.

"And out off all the times we've been together, you didn't think that that would be an important thing to mention?"

"You never asked! And anyway, I'm not an addict anymore"

"Then please, please explain to me why you looked so terrible last night, you couldn't walk, you looked like you were dying and I had to carry you home"

"I was sat next to a lot of people smoking god knows what, I breathed in the fucking smoke, you didn't expect me to look normal after about 5 hours of that did you?"

"I cant believe you didn't tell me that. You could have called me! You could have come here instead of going to a drugs den" I sigh as she stands up and walking into the kitchen, I walk after her.

"I was panicking! It wasn't the first thing on my mind when I thought the police were going to catch me!"

"See, there's another thing you never tell me. You have never once told me why you are wanted so much? What the hell did you do to make them want to find you so much"

"I ran away"

"Away from what? You may be able to figure stuff out with no information, but I cant!"

"Away from home! That's what Austin!"

"Is that it? Why don't you tell them that your fine? Your getting on with your life without them"

"You don't get it! Your really don't get it!"

"Then tell me! Because I will not understand any of this unless you explain it!"

"Because they want to kill me!" she shouts, jumping up onto the kitchen counter. She takes a deep breath before saying anything else to me. "I told you, yesterday that my mom, she was terrified about me, mainly because she thought that the other moms wouldn't like her. It was so important to her that she was liked. She wanted to be loved by anything that moved. So when I was born, she thought it would be brilliant. She could be loved by me, the friends that I would have and their parents. But as I grew us she started to detest me, hated the fact I couldn't make friends, hated me. She thought I was a freak. She didn't want to be known as the mother with the wired, unlovable child, so when I was ten, she sent me away to this school for special children, well, that's what she called it. It was basically just a testing ground, they just wanted to use me. So I ran away from there. They of course rang my mom to tell her I was missing. I still had my mobile phone at the time and she rang me. Stupidly I answered it, she said she hated me. That I was the worst thing ever and she wished I had never been born. She said if she ever found me, she would kill me. So she called the police, told them that her amazing daughter that she loved so much had gone missing, of course they took it. I know why she did it. She wanted the publicity, she wanted to be the famous broken-hearted lady. She loves the fame. She's happy either way, if they never find me, she gets fame, they find me, she gets to kill me.

She was right you know. Who could ever love the unlovable child?" She sighs, dropping her head. All my anger had subsided.

"I could" I say, walking closer to her.

"No, you couldn't"

"Yes I could. Listen, I know you say you never make promises, but I need you to make one, just one. Promise me that you will never, ever go back into one of those places. If your in need then promise me you will come to me. No matter what time, night or day, just come to me"

"I hate promises" she sighs, looking up at me. I was stood right next to her as she sat on the kitchen worktop.

"Please" I say, taking her hands.

"I promise" she whispers, and then I take my chance. I place one hand gently behind the back of her neck and pull her closer, closing my eyes as I drop my lips on hers. She doesn't push me back for a few seconds, but when she does she looks deep into my eyes. Adjusting her hands the ways she did the night we got drunk together, she wait's a second, checking my pulse. I could tell myself that it had raised and after a second, she realises as well. She looks back up at me, checking just once more before a smile appears on her lips. She leans in closer to me and kisses me back.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There's your kiss for the people who kept requesting it! I'll update when we get to 50 reviews? Does that sound fair?**_


	8. Old Friends

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson**

**Part Eight- Old Friends**

_Knock Knock_

I rush straight to the door as soon as I hear the knocking. Pulling the chair away from the handle and only opening the door a far as the gold tinted latch on the door with let me, I peer round, seeing a familiar mop of ginger hair. He gives me a curious smile before I close it again and unlock everything, letting him in.

"What with all the locks and bolts"

"Just… precautions" I lie, unsure if I should tell him that Ally was upstairs fast asleep.

"Um… ok. What's been going on? I haven't seen you or talked to you in days, not since smack down got busted"

"Just been busy I guess."

"Your not still moping around because of Cassidy are you?"

"No… I'm over her" I shake my head at the question just as I hear footsteps come down the stairs. In walking is a bright purple haired Ally. She refused to go to her hairdresser, said it was too risky to be soon so she sent me out to get the stuff to bleach her hair and dye it purple. It was a pain to do, but it looked nice on her. Wearing nothing but her panties and one of my oversized shirts. She gives a small smile to the two of us before walking into the kitchen. As soon as she's gone there's a moment of awkward silence between me and Dez…

"What?!" Dez says rather loudly.

"What?" I ask back.

"You've defiantly moved on then!" he laughs.

"What?" I repeat, looking towards the kitchen door confused.

"Um…" he says pulling at his t-shirt, signalling to the way Ally was dressed when she walked down.

"What? You think that…" I don't even finish the sentence before I see a smirk on Dez's face. "No! No we didn't…"

"What. So you to aren't…"

"No! No… I mean we… but we didn't…"

"Can you two please start finishing your sentences! Its very annoying" Ally says as she walks back into the room. "You must be… Dez"

"Yes. And you are?" he says, not noticing who she was.

"I'm Allyson" I says with a small smile, making Dez's jaw drop at the same time.

"Your Allyson Dawson! This… um… wow… its nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you"

"Really? Anything nice?"

"Well…" he says, tilting his head to the side.

"And where did you hear stuff from…" she says to herself. I knew exactly what was coming next, and I also knew there was no way I could stop her. When she had set her mind to figuring out a puzzle she wouldn't stop until she had finished putting every piece together until the picture was complete. "Where to start. Your different, don't care about being different, clearly obvious through your clothing, not many people would be confident enough to wear bright yellow check jeans and a blue gorilla t-shirt. But I must say I like your bold choices"

"Thank you" Dez smiles. "I can tell you're a fan of unusual things as well" he says signalling to her hair.

"You and Austin have been friend together a long time. Quite a few years in fact, since kinder garden! You trust him, he trusts you, with each others lives it seems. But you don't talk about that incident, do you? So I wont go into detail. Your…17 years old, live with your mom but not your day, had a crap childhood that's why you are who you are now. This adds to your clothing choices, also a reason for that incident. But like I said, no more detail on that. You've seen a lot, too much in fact. Your mother, has a serious job so you don't see a lot of her… she's a…" is all she says before she stops. Her jaw dropping low. The blood rushing out of her face making her go pale. I could see her hands start to tremble as she looked genuinely terrified. "… a cop…" In a split second she's running. Up the stairs I hear a door slam shut.

"What happened there?"

"Its… it's a long story. Um, I have to go see if she's ok" I say before leaping out of my seat and running after her.

"Allyson?" I say as I enter the room where she has already dressed back in her own clothes and stuffing any of her things I managed to get back from her hotel room into a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing"

"Why?"

"Because he knows! He knows who I am. He knows information about me, he said it himself. He knows where I am. And his mom is a cop! None of that information work well together! I need to leave. Now!"

"Don't over react about this…"

"I am not over reacting!" she shouts. "I told you. I told you that the cops can not get to me. They can not find me! I refuse to risk being killed by my mom or going back to that stupid place where all they want to do is test my brain! No!"

"Allyson!" I shout, walking over to her and grabbing her hands to make her stop packing. "Please. Calm down" I say, pushing back some of her hair with my free hand. "I'm not going to let them take you away. I promise" I say before I drop my lips on hers. It calms her for a second. "I'm going to talk to Dez and make sure he doesn't say anything" I say before walking to the door.

"Austin. You don't want to get caught by the cops either do you?"

"Of course I don't"

I walk downstairs where I see Dez is unlocking the doors to leave.

"Wait" I sigh.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just need you to make me a promise. Promise you wont tell your mom that she's here, or that you met her. Just don't mention Allyson to anyone. Please?"

"I promise" he says with a comforting smile. "She is amazing by the way" he says after a second.

"Yeah" I agree, smiling back.

"How does she do that? Figure things out without knowing anything?"

"If only I knew" I say, making the both of us laugh.

"Ok. Bye Austin. Tell Allyson I said bye and I promise I will keep her secret safe"

"Thanks man" I say before he leaves. I give a big sigh of relief as I walk back up the stairs.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dez's promised that he will keep your secret…"

I say as I walk back into an empty room, with the window wide open…

**Sorry I haven't updated in away. I promise I'll try and update more often! Say 60 reviews and I'll update?**


	9. Seeing Fire

**The Mysterious Appearances Of Allyson Dawson **

**Part Nine- Seeing Fire**

"Dez! Dez wait!" I shout as I chase after him down the street. Luckily he hadn't gone too far so I caught up with him quickly.

"What's up?"

"She's gone!" I shout.

"What?"

"Allyson! She's gone! She escaped through the window while I went to talk to you!"

"What?! Why would she leave?"

"She's scared! She doesn't want the cops to find her. She was scared that you'd tell them where she was"

"But I promised that I wouldn't…"

"She doesn't know that though"

"Well, if she's only just gone then she wont have gone far! I'll go this way, you go that way?"

"Deal. Call me if you find her"

"Will do" is all we say before the both of us rush off down opposite directions of the street.

I had been looking for ages but I couldn't find her. I searched through the park where we met several times, I searched the hotel and the back streets, I searched the diner where we first met, I even gained enough courage to enter Smack Down just in case. I had searched for so many hours that it had actually started to get dark. There had been no call from Dez, so he hadn't seen any sight of her either. I had tried to call her cell about a million times but always with no reply. There wasn't even a chance for me to leave her a voice mail so I guessed that she must have blocked my number or something.

I didn't understand why she wouldn't wait for me to talk to her, surly I had gained enough trust to help her, try and keep her safe. I thought I meant enough to her that she would at least say goodbye and explain what was happening and where she would be going so I could contact her. She knew I would come looking didn't she? No. she didn't think she was special enough for someone to actually go looking. Not special enough to have people who missed her and were worried about her. Not special enough to have someone that loved her. She was wrong.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" I pick up hastily, not even checking the number first since I assumed it would be Dez.

"Hi" says a softer voice. It was her. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was her.

"Where the hell are you? I'm so worried"

"Wait… your… your looking for me?"

"Of course I'm god damn looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do! When you god damn love someone and they suddenly go missing you look for them!"

"You… you love me?"  
"Yes! I didn't think I was going to have to say it to you down the phone, but if it gives me even a chance of getting you too come back then I'm going to say it now. I don't care how many times I have to say it, I'll shout it if I have to if you will just come back!"

"I… I cant Austin."

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm no good for you"

"I don't care if you think that. Because I know what I need. You taught me to go after what I need and what I need is you! No matter how much you try to push me away or distance yourself I will always need you! I love you"

"Austin, I'm a grenade and at some point I'm going to blow up and I would like to minimize the casualties, okay?"

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labour had been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you." I take a breath for a second and there is only silence on the other end of the line so I decide to say one more thing. "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world… but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices" there is silence between the two of us for a long time.

"You read it to" she says. I could tell from her voice that she was smiling from the quotes we both used for The Fault In Our Stars, it makes me smile as well.

"Read it? I've read it so many times that I can remember it word for word"

"Me too… but I only read it once"

"Show off" I joke and the two of us laugh. For once I understood the part of John Greens book where Hazel and Augustus are talking on the phone and there in their own little space, like no one else exists. I finally understood because it was happening to me. Nothing else was important anymore as long as I was talking to her.

"Please stop looking for me. It will just cause trouble. Goodbye Austin"

"Allyson wait!" is all I can say before there is a long beep and the line goes dead. Fury races all over my body. I don't understand anything anymore, but I knew there was no way in hell that I was going to give up any time soon.

I call Dez and tell him to stop looking, that I needed to do this alone and thanked him for his help.

Its about 1am and I'm still walking up and down the streets. Looking for any glimpse of purple hair or a long grey coat or anything. Fatigue had taken over my body but I had refused to let myself rest until I had gotten at least one clue as to where she would be. I'm walking down the main road when I hear screaming and shouting, a fire truck comes racing past seconds later, into the park near my house. I run as fast as my tired body would take me until I see the red and orange. Flames dance up and down in the air, covering the trees as smoke rises above the flames, making the sky a disgusting grey. I get as close as I can before my phone goes off again.

"Hello"

"Hi Austin" says the calm voice again.

"Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm safe, well away from the flames." she says, but her voice is trembling. Something was defiantly wrong, she was scared. I could hear her small sobs in between the words.

"Where are you?! What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong" she says before I hear her sobs turn into a desperate cry. She was in trouble, I could feel it. "Do… you… like… my… work?" she says in between cries.

"You didn't do this. You wouldn't do this"

"You know" she says, taking a deep breath, trying to stop her cries. "My mom used to say I was like Sherlock Holmes, with all the deduction and stuff. She said I was like Sherlock Holmes, only weirder. Turns out I'm more of a Moriarty"

"He was crazy though"

"Exactly" is all she can say before she screams. Her cries getting louder and louder.

"Listen to me Allyson! Listen to me! Whatever's happening to you. Who ever has got you. Where ever they take you, I promise that I will find you. I promise I will get you back and I'll keep you safe. Just remember I love you. I will find you"

"Aw. Isn't that sweet" says a new voice. One I had never heard before. It was female, but deep. Something evil about it. "Your little friend you've made loves you. Pity you cant be loved isn't it you little freak!"

"Who the hell are you?" I say through gritted teeth, trying not to cry myself at the evil bitch that was on the other line.

"Shame you didn't believe her. She was never a good actress but it would have saved you a lot of pain instead of going after her if you just hung up earlier. But then ordinary people are stupid. I'm Allyson's mother you little brat. I must say your not making a very good first impression"

"I don't give a fuck if you don't like me you evil bitch! I'm going to find Allyson no matter what. So why don't you just bring her back now and save the both of us a lot of time and save yourself from a lot of pain"

"Big words from a child. Well, do your worst Austin. One little tip if you want to find her. Follow the fire" she laughs before the line is dead.

**Hey guys, two announcements. One, I don't think some of you understand my review thing. When I said last chapter that if we get 60 reviews then I'll update, I didn't actually mean that there had to be 60 new reviews. When I set that we were at 51 reviews on the story, so I was only asking for 9 reviews to get it to 60 and then I would update. Does that make sense? **

**Two, what would you guys say if I told you that this story might be ending soon?**

**When we get to 70 reviews I'll update. Bye guys. **


End file.
